


My Little Secret... (well, not really)

by ice326



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Not so secret, not really - Freeform, sharon is a good bro, sorry - Freeform, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice326/pseuds/ice326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve? ... I know you're awake'<br/>"Yes, Nat?"<br/>"Tell me something about you that nobody knows"<br/>Without him thinking he responded "I always wonder what it was like to make love to you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Secret... (well, not really)

**Author's Note:**

> For Kim.
> 
> I own nothing.  
> Unbeta'd sorry for the mistakes and typos.
> 
> You see this should be like a bad Steve two timing but our baby would never do that. so yeah this ended up with jealous Nat.  
> Some lines were taken from Xscape's "My Little Secret"  
> Sorry if this was OOC and I see the formatting kinda suck.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

My Little Secret... (well, not really)

 

_See baby you're my little secret,_  
_If you don't tell, I won't tell,_  
_And that's how we gotta keep it._

 She's beautiful like this, straddling his hips while she lowers herself sinking him into her wetness. He groaned, she moaned.

_This is the seventh time._

First time was when they both thought they're about to die, thankfully they survived and had to spend the night at a seedy motel, they've been partners for almost a year now, he's a bit confuse on what their relationship is, she'd been setting him up on dates countless women but he also sees the way she looked at him when she thought she's being stealthy and all he can still see it, they've shared a bed many times before but that was the first time (well, doesn't count the plenty of times he woke up with her doing it. she's a spy and she probably sleep with both her eyes open so she's probably aware of it) she slipped her hands onto his waist and nuzzled his neck.

 

_"Steve? ... I know you're awake'_

He turned to her, kissed her forehead and draped his arm around her waist. _"Yes, Nat?"_

_"Tell me something about you that nobody knows"_

Without him thinking he responded _"I always wonder what it was like to make love to you"_

Both of them in total silence, shocked with the revelation.

Swear he didn't know who did the first move but next thing he knew they were both naked kissing each other senseless and making love. As clueless as he may be since that was his first time, he regrets nothing. Natasha was always been special to him.

The next day, extraction came and they never talked about it. He felt that she's pulling away and last night was one of the rare moments he saw the real Natasha not the Black Widow.

 

The second time was twisted.

They just came from a mission, not that hard but there was this moment that Natasha didn't follow Steve's instructions and in order to rescue more civilians and she got shot on the leg. She'll live, it was just a scratch but ofcourse he was furious, after debriefing he went straight to Medbay to talk to her, when he entered her room the nurse was just finishing her bandage and she's good to go.

The moment the nurse left he snatched her arm _"What the hell Romanoff? You didn't follow orders. my orders!"_

The Black Widow is as cool as cat responding _"Relax Rogers, it's just a scratch, I know you'll do the same thing as what I did if you were in that situation... I'm thinking that wasn't the reason you're like that. Tell me Steven..."_ She looked at him like she was challenging him and before she knew it, he was kissing her. Hard. She gave in and kiss him back but came to her senses and pushed him back.

Now she can see the guilt in his eyes _"Nat, I'm sorry. but please. we need to talk about it."_

 _"About what Steve?"_ Nat said playing dumb.

_"The night in Texas"_

_"Steve, it was a one time thing, it would never work, You're Mister Purity and I'm the Queen of the killers. It will probably take three of my lifetime to clean all the red on my ledgers."_

_"One time thing? what the hell Nat? I know it meant something!"_

Natasha thought this is better. She doesn't deserve him.

_"Ask the girl out, Sharon is it?"_

 

He walked out and left her. He still couldn't believe it. Natasha saying those things to him, instead of them trying if it will work, here she is again setting him up with women.

 

_"Hi Captain Rogers! Glad I bumped into you!"_

_"Oh Hi Agent Carter. likewise"_ He continued walking and thought of what Natasha said.

_"Hey Sharon? Are you.. Do you.. want to go to dinner?.. tonight.. if you're free"_

_"Yes! Yes ofcourse I would love that."_

Dinner was fine, Sharon seems to be a very nice dame. Still she wasn't Nat, but _maybe, maybe_ he'll learn to like her more than he like Nat. They ended the evening with a hug and she kissed him on the cheek. He knew Sharon likes him. She even offered coffee in her house, he gladly declined saying he's got an early day tomorrow (Yes he got a little better at lying) but before he can turn around she said _"We should do it again sometime Steve"_

 _"Yeah Sure"_  He was totally unsure of his answer.

 

When he got to his house, before putting the keys to the table.

_"I see you had fun"_

Natasha.

_"Well, just following your advice"_

_"You know what? I shouldn't have come here"_  She went straight to the door.

 _"Wait. Natasha, Wait"_  He grabbed her arm and pleaded _"Stay. Please."_

And then she kissed him, Before his mind registers what was happening, he kissed her back with the same passion and intensity.

 

The next morning he woke up alone with a note on his bedside from Nat saying:

_"Morning Cap, need to be at SHIELD's at 0400. couldn't wake you up.. you seem tired :)_

_xoxo_

_NR"_

_If anybody knew that it was you and your house,_  
_That I was creepin' to all the time,_  
_I'd probably still do it,_  
_'Cause I find it hard to keep you off of my mind._

The third time, she knocked on his door (funny, but this is the first time she actually knock. She always picks his lock) he opened his door to let her in, she closed and locked it, removed her coat revealing her naked form.

 

The fourth time was when he got to his house finding her in his room wearing the sexiest lingerie ever existed.

 

The fifth time was just right after their monthly meeting and Nat kept on teasing him while Fury was doing his talk. He can't decide whether to be turn on or mortified.

They did it in his office with her legs spread on his desk.

 

All those times Steve tried hard not to say anything about his feelings because she might pull away again and put a stop to whatever they were doing. He kept his feelings bottled up but never fail to show it by admiring and giving her body pleasure when they're fucking. He can feel her touches, kisses and the way she moaned his name that she feels the same thing. He decided than being with her like this is way better than her avoiding him.

 

_You're my little secret,_  
_And that's how we should keep it._  
_It's on everybody's mind, about you and I,_  
_They think so, but they don't really know._  
_Or wanna know that,_  
_You're my little secret,_  
_And that's how we should keep it._  
_We should never let 'em know,_  
_Never let it show._  
_If you know, like I know,_  
_We should never let it go._

_"You know you gotta stop making heart eyes with Cap"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about Barton"_

_"Come on Nat, everybody can see it. it's oh so obvious. and I can see your happy, Laura can't wait to talk to you about it."_

_"Shame Barton you gossip with your wife about my love life?"_

_"Ha! So you have a love life! tell me dya say your i love you's?"_ Clint ask while making kissy face.

_"You're an ass I'm not talking to you about that."_

She walked away smiling while he screamed _"Just admit it Natasha Alianovna Romanoff!!!!"_

 

Stark's hosting a Fund Raising Gala and Steve decided to ask Natasha to be his date.

 _"Can't grandpa, I'm leaving tomorrow for a mission with Clint probably take 1 week max... but I have other things in mind as to what we can do this evening"_  That was their sixth time.

 

During lunch break at SHIELD's he was eating alone and Sharon showed up

_"Hi Steve, may join you?"_

_"Uh.. Sure"_

They ate and talked.

_"You changed Steve, from that night we went out compare to today, I'm really happy that you're happy."_

_"What?" Steve asked._

_"Come on, she's all you talked about when we went out that night. Glad you guys turned out okay, don't worry I won't tell anybody, although I believe everybody knows it. It's like a secret but not really."_

She left and kissed his cheek.

 

But ofcourse even SHIELD Agents gossip, When Natasha came back the afternoon of the Gala night, she heard that Captain America has a girlfriend in the name of Agent Carter, apparently they're been enjoying lunches laughing and talking.

Now the Black Widow don't get jealous. but what the hell is she feeling now after hearing all that? So she worked on her spy skills and review all the security details of Steve and Sharon.

 

_I like being in the same room as you and your girlfriend._  
_The fact that she don't know,_  
_That really turns me on._  
_She'll never guess in a million years,_  
_That we've got this thing going on._

 

Steve arrive at Stark's Gala a little early, he don't want to spend time at his house since he can't stop thinking about Nat, and my God the things they do on his bed. He missed her terribly. Once she got back he decided to tell her how he feels.

 

He saw Sharon talking to the caterer, they've discussed this on one of their lunches that Sharon offered to help organize.

 

 _"Glad you made it Captain"_ she smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

 _"Wow this place looks great You did a great job Sharon"_  He said amaze with the place and then he saw her. Nat. _His Natasha._

 

He approach Nat and said _"Hi. I didn't know you got back you should've called me to pick you up"_

_"Oh really? are you sure you ain't busy Cap? huh?_

 

O-kay, this Natasha is quite hard to read. couple of days they haven't seen each other and now she'll act like this?

 

_"Why Nat? What are you talking about?"_

_"Your girlfriend didn't know huh? but I like to think... well I know for a fact that it's me you think about when you're with her. Did you miss me Steven? I bet you do."_

 

Whoa. _"Wait a minute, are you jealous?.. Oh my God you are jealous."_

_"Shut up. I shouldn't have come here on this stupid gala.."_

_"Nat! Natasha! Come back here!"_

He went after her and they ended up in Women's comfort room. Steve decided to lock it because hell, it'll be quite a shock if people learned that Captain America the symbol of pure and humility is inside Women's bathroom with a beautiful woman.

 

Then she kissed him. In Steve's mind they should've talk first but he's aching for her it's been days since they've done this and everyday he wakes up all he think about was her. So he decided to push his thoughts away and concentrate on the things she's doing especially when she kneeled in front of him.

 

After he got down from his high, Natasha stood up, got some paper towels and cleaned herself up.

 

_"I love you Natasha, the only person I want to be my gal would be you. Only you."_

They went home right after the Tony's opening speech.

 

She's beautiful like this, straddling his hips while she lowers herself sinking him into her wetness. He groaned, she moaned.

_This is the seventh time._

 

_"I love you too Steve."_

 


End file.
